


Сломано

by alcie



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kai has survived, M/M, Po's feels, crack ship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcie/pseuds/alcie
Summary: Иногда гибель твоего врага может не принести тебе радость.





	Сломано

_Сейчас... Когда я победил... Что я должен чувствовать? Не понимаю._

_Он... Кай... Высокий як с глазами цвета нефрита... Он, как будто, забрал частицу моей души с собой в могилу._

_Но он же мой враг! Я не должен ему... Сочувствовать?_

_Я победил, я очень рад, что это всё закончилось. Мои друзья и родные живы, это главное. Я должен этому радоваться..._

_Но во мне что-то сломалось. Так больно..._

_Тогда я не надеялся, что Кай перейдёт на путь света и все поймёт. Но я ощутил, что где-то в глубине души я в это верил. Какой же я наивный! Наивный и глупый ребёнок в теле взрослого!_

_«Мне даже захотелось пощадить тебя»._

_Зачем он это сказал? Возможно, для того, чтобы ослабить мою бдительность? Он же ведь понимал, что я не так слаб, каким кажусь..._

_Я победил... Но какой ценой? Ценой жизни того, кто по сути этого не заслуживает? Кай ведь никого не убил..._

_Как мало ответов на мои вопросы._

По задумывался над этим, сидя около края обрыва рядом с бамбуковым лесом и чуть ли не плача. В конце концов несколько капель слез все-таки потекли по лицу. А душу терзали тысячи чертей.

По слышит голос своего друга Обезьяны. Тот зовёт его. Панденок быстро вытирает рукой мокрое лицо и пытается натянуть на уста фальшивую улыбку, дабы никто не начал волноваться. Обезьяна появился в поле зрения, и за секунду его радостный взгляд сменился грустным.

– Ты плачешь? - беспокойным голосом спрашивает Обезьяна.

По понял, что его выдали красные глаза, он резко замахал руками, так же натягивая обманчивую улыбку.

– Нет, что ты? - панденок старается нормально говорить, но голос предательски дрожит. – Я счастлив. Просто... Стресс, - По расслабляется, он нашёл более правдивое оправдание своему состоянию. – Точно, стресс! Я должен отдохнуть.

Обезьяна стоит с всё ещё печальным взглядом, и Воин Дракона про себя молится, чтобы один из его друзей хоть немного поверил в сказанное ранее. И Обезьяна робко улыбается, что стало облегчением для По. Поверил, слава богам.

***

Как только мастера Нефритового Дворца вернулись в Долину Мира, все жители громко поприветствовали, поздравили с победой, а затем принялись готовиться к празднику в её честь. По хохотал и радовался. Но это снаружи, внутри же так и была чёрная дыра.

***

– Я пойду прогуляюсь, - сказал панденок своим друзьям.

Те удивленно посмотрели на Воина Дракона и стали задавать разные вопросы, главными из которых были «Куда?» и «Почему?».

– Я скоро вернусь, - бросил напоследок По, прежде чем скрыться.

Друзья не стали идти за ним, решили, что ему лучше побыть одному.

Пройдя несколько шагов, панденок обернулся и убедился, что за ним следа нет. Он пошёл к находящемуся недалёко от деревни источнику, где, говорят, в голове можно поставить все точки над «и».

Вот По на месте. Парень сел около озера и, сжав колени, прижался к ним головой. Тут тихо и спокойно. Вода приятно журчит, а деревья будто закрыли проход наружу, отделяя местность от всего мира. Когда все стало умиротворенным, душа панденка снова заболела. Тогда По просто прикрыл глаза и отправился в мир мыслей.

– Странно, скоро праздник в честь героя, а его самого нет, - кто-то садится рядом с Воином Дракона и говорит до боли знакомым голосом. Голосом, который По запомнит на всю жизнь.

Панденок, как ужаленный, резко повернул голову на источник звука и увидел Кая. Живого Кая. Правда, с небольшими ожогами.

По хотел ущипнуть себя, дабы убедиться, что это не сон, что он не свалился в обморок по дороге домой. Но это далеко не так. Рядом с ним действительно сидит бывший генерал, походу, восставший из мертвых во второй раз.

У Кая серьезное лицо, без той психоделической улыбки, какое-то странное спокойствие.

А По сам не знает, как реагировать. Вздохнуть с облегчением, узнав о том, что як жив, пусть и враг? Или разозлиться, сжимая кулаки? Ни один из этих вариантов не подходит, поэтому По просто снова прижался головой к коленям и спросил:

– Как ты смог выжить?

Выражение лица мужчины сменяется на почти приятную улыбку, а сам он тихо усмехается.

– Давай опустим этот момент, хорошо? Хоть где-то же должна быть своя тайна.

По не отвечает, только вжимается в колени, будто желая спрятаться. Ото всех. От всего мира. От Кая.

– Если честно... - несмотря на жест нежелания вести разговор, як продолжает, скрестив ноги. – Мне немного неловко за всё, что было между нами... Да и посмотри! Я проиграл юнцу, - усмехается генерал. – Я тебя недооценил.

Кай в последнее время не способен на слишком добрые похвалы, гордость не позволяет. А также не способен на ложь.

– Я тогда говорил тебе, что я хотел тебя пощадить, - теперь як переходит на другую тему, незачем трепать старую. – Это не было враньём. Я был честен с тобой. Ты, в отличии от всех, мне приглянулся.

Уши По почти незаметно дернулись, и генерал заметил это. Мужчина искоса взглянул на паренька.

– Я могу представить, как ты на меня зол. Я даже не знаю, хочешь ты меня видеть или нет. Я просто хотел тебе всё это рассказать.

По подозрительно не двигается, что и настораживает Кая. Мужчина повернул голову в сторону парня.

– Эй, ты меня слышишь? - спросил як.

Он явно не ожидал, что панденок прижмётся к его плечу. Воин Дракона рвано дышит, пытаясь проглотить как можно больше кислорода и стараясь не всхлипывать. Слезы злости и обиды катились и падали в пустоту.

Кай не чувствует, как парень хватается за больные части тела. Як привык к боли. Ещё несколько лет назад.

– Ненавижу тебя... - едва шепчет По, но мужчина слышит все прекрасно и, улыбаясь, прижимает паренька к себе. Рука легла на его макушку.

– Понял, - Кай блаженно прикрывает глаза. – Я тоже рад тебя видеть.

По так и не всхлипнул, он смог выдержать все в себе.

Казалось, что они так просидели вечность. На самом деле от силы минут пять.

– Тебе надо идти, - говорит генерал с легкой нежностью. – Все тебя ждут.

По отходит от Кая, и на лице парня цветёт улыбка, а глаза немного покрасневшие. В его душе уже не было черной дыры. Як жив, и всё теперь хорошо. Мужчина пока не убирает ладонь с макушки, гладит ею по волосам парня.

– Я никуда не уйду, - сказал добро як, убирая руку. – Обещаю, я буду ждать тебя здесь. В любое время.

По положительно кивнул. Издалека послышались голоса. Воина Дракона уже ищут.

Панденок быстро направился к выходу из источника. Кай провожал его взглядом до того момента, пока парень не исчез из виду.


End file.
